ninjitsusentaitokusouldierfandomcom-20200215-history
Bran-Doon Hedgehog
Grand Shogun Bran-Doon Hedgehog is the oldest Seijuujin in existence (he's also the first Seijuujin born). He was born with phenomenal cosmic powers, which kept him alive for 91 generations and gave him total immunity to physical abuse. He appears in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy and will be voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO. He speaks in a yiddish accent. History How Bran-Doon came into existence is unknown. This is the known story of his origins; he was a young cosmic entity who felt alone in the eternal nothingness that was his surroundings. He decided to create a world for him to live in. He called the world he created, "Mugen." It wasn't long until he got bored of being the only one on the planet. He decided to make more inhabitants for his planet and named them the Seijuujins. Because he created them, he had the responsibility of protecting them. The Seijuujins respected and worshiped him as a god. They named him the Grand Shogun out of respect. After the planet Mugen was destroyed, Bran-Doon and all the surviving Seijuujins left to a planet known as Earth. The Seijuujins were adjusting to their new home. Ever since then, Bran-Doon has been in hiding so he could safely moniter his "children" without disturbing them. During the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, the heroes were brought to the cave (After rescuing Carmelita from the Contessa's Prison Ship and destroyed the Prison Ship before it brought its ultimate destructive power to both Toon Town and Hollywood. Unfortunately, their Fighter ship ran out of gas and landed in the unknown wet desert) where Bran-Doon lived. He was surprised when the heroes mentioned his name as if they had heard of him. Even Ryan, who held a petty grudge towards toons, showed signs of respect towards him. Brandon learned that he was the 92nd head of Bran-Doon's clan. He then had to talk to Tyranno's spirit when Bran-Doon had seen too much disputes on team C.A.T. when they nearly not put their differences aside. He also referenced Sawyer's life "was nothing but being pessimistic... snarking, hating others, judging people before she even know them. Never putting her difference on others aside. Hmm? Not for a second of it. Hmph. Anniversaries. Heh! Abandoning others for false judgement. Heh! A Soruja craves not these things." However, Dave explained to Bran-Doon that he heard a voice from a t-rex fossil. And soon, Bran-Doon explained to Team C.A.T. that in order to find the truth of the crystals is to find the Great Power and disover its true meaning. Only then, would they defeat the Baireno force and the new threat. Those who know the great power killed themselves to protect it; but the last survivor, who is regarded as The Wielder of the Sun and Moon, is the only one knowing the great power's existance. Personality Bran-Doon is wise, humorous, and very humble. He also has a strong sense of responsibility of protecting those who cannot protect themselves. Powers and Abilities Bran-Doon has the power of cosmic energy. These powers make him immune to physical abuse and keeps him alive. With these powers, he is also able to create entire planets and creatures to inhabit those planets out of nothing. He also wields a greater magic known as the Quartz. Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by MrBLUERANGERHERO Category:Immortal Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Toons Category:Seijuujin Category:Protagonists Category:Past Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars Category:Allies Category:Allies of Justice Category:Other Worlders